Scheherazade
Plot Stabler heads to see terminal cancer patient Judson Tierney after a request from his parish's priest, and soon realizes that Tierney has a story that he is dying to tell but only wants to tell to his estranged daughter. With Benson keeping an eye on Tierney, Stabler looks into the man's past and learns that he was once involved in a series of unsolved bank robberies, and that he has been keeping a secret about his daughter for over twenty years. Its revealed that his daughter is not his daughter and that Mike Mollinax went to prison for a murder he committed 35 years prior and Tierney is telling the truth now as he wants Mollinax out. Even with Tierney's confession they run into trouble as Mollinax committed a murder in prison, but Elizabeth Donnelly comes up with a solution: have Mollinax plead guilty to the prison murder while the governor pardons him for the one he was falsely accused of, he is sentenced to time served for the murder he committed in prison and immediately be released. The governor agrees to the request and Mollinax is released. Tierney lives long enough for Benson to tell him, but while his daughter does come to see him, Tierney dies before she gets there with Benson at his side and his daughter breaks down in tears. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Judith Light as Judge Elizabeth Donnelly * Karl Kenzler as Father Denis * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler Guest cast * Brian Dennehy as Judson Tierney * John Doman as Mike Mollinax * Karen Ziemba as Tierney's Doctor * Victoria Wyndham as Rita Colino * Paget Brewster as Sheila Tierney DuMont * Malachy Cleary as Assistant Warden McFarland * Erickka Jones as FBI Agent Peters * John La Giola as Bishop * Patricia Kilgarriff as Canasta Player * Joseph Edward Taylor as Aide References References Quotes :(on Jack Colino's mistress) Background information and notes *The title comes from the name of a Persian queen who, according to legend, married a king who would marry a new virgin every night and then behead her after consummating the marriage so that she could not cheat on him. Scheherazade avoided this fate by telling the king stories that he found so exciting that he kept her alive so that he would have a new story every night. These stories became the basis of the classic 1,001 Arabian Nights. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes